Kuroshitsuji III
by anachan1996
Summary: Aquí un nuevo demonio entra llamada Hikari y su contratista Hitomi Kinsey que resulta ser la gemela de Alois Trancy, quien desea vengarse de Sebastian su antiguo mayordomo de su padre antes de servirle a Ciel ((Creditos anachan1996 and Tonsita-bloo1996))
1. Prologo

**Kuroshitsuji III.**

**Un par de mayordomos solamente.**

Al haber visto a mi familia devorada por un demonio,arrebatada de mi preciado reino y siendo encerrada como esclava, al no poder soportarlo más la locura, sin darme cuenta, termine invocando a un demonio.

Encerrada en un calabozo,entre tinieblas,sin luz alguna, una mariposa del infierno negra se posó en las cadenas que me mantenía sostenida y prisionera.

.

_-¿Lo sabes verdad?-Le miro firmemente a los ojos -Que si haces el contrato no tocaras ni el cielo ni el infierno y estarás condenada a vagar en la nada por toda la eternidad-_

-¡Te ordeno que hagas el contrato!- Dijo a quella joven sin pensarlo un minuto tansiquiera

_-Hai, Ojou-sama- Dijo aquel demonio transformanose en un humano y adoptando el nombre de Hikari_

En el lado derecho del cuello tenia un sello circular con un pentagrama en medio así abajo ,de color azul y negro que se notaba a simple vista dando asi una impresión vastante atemorisante siendo un pacto con algun demonio. Era esvelta y muy alta, ojos de color café caramelo que no daban una mirada dulce sino despresiables, palida, pelo no muy largo y de color entre canelo y caoba pero un poco mas fuerte, vestia telas finas como el damasco, sin embargo en el fondo era andragosa y de corazón inflexible.

.

-Ojou-sama, es hora de levantarse-

-Hikari te he dicho que no vengas a despertarme-

-Hitomi ojou-sama, lo lamento pero ya es tarde y es hora de que empieze sus deberes-

-Sé que es tarde pero no deseo levantarme, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-

-Hoy prepare un té oolong uno de los estilos chinos que más aceptación ha comenzado a tener en el resto del mundo, al igual que un delicioso bocote di cardinale preparado con los mejores ingredientes- Decía la joven sirvieta mientras le servía el té en una taza de porcelana fina.

Hikari al igual que cualquier demonio era muy habilidosa, sin embargo, su edad era mínima, con tan solo 16 años ella podría ser un demonio muy peligroso.

-Ojou-sama, ¿desea que le ayude? A vestirle- Decia mientras realizaba una reverencia

-No, puedes retirarte- Decia mientras se abrochava los botones del vestido

-Hai-

Ella es bastante estricta pero muy humilde a la vez… algien tan verdaderamente inigualable, un poco mas baja que su ama, al igual esvelta y palida, sus cabellos lisos y agarradas como coletas que llegaban por debajo de sus pechos, cabellos negros y finos, ojos color marron y una mirada siniestra, serios y dulce a la vez, vestia al igual que su ama telas finas y caras…

-¡Shizuka! ¡Shizuka! ¿Dónde estás?-

-¡Hikari-san!- Gritaba por todo el corredor de la mansión

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?-

-¡aaaggrr!- Movia la cabeza de un lado al otro- ¡Lo intente pero no pude!- comento enojada y estresada a la vez mientras cruzaba los brazos

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto aun sin entender

-Se cayó la mesa de nuevo con todo y la comida-

-No puede ser- dijo irritada, mientras rosaba su rostro con la mano izquierda,en eso se escucha el tintinear de una campana

-Hikari-san –Dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza asía la derecha-¿No es esa la campanilla de la joven señorita?- Mensiono bastante sorprendida ya que la joven señorita solo gritaba.

-¡Ahora que rayos quiere!- dirigiéndose al dormitorio de su joven ama la cual salió enfurecida y lanzándole un dardo al rostro de su sirvienta, quien lo esquivandolo fácilmente lo tomo sin algun daño alguno.

-Señorita ¿Qué ha sucedido?- Decia mientras dejaba el dardo en la mesa

-¡Con un demonio! Ese maldito de Ash no mato a Ciel Phantomehive, ni a ese maldito de Sebastian- Golpeaba contra la puerta con ambos puños.

-Mi señora, le comente hace un año sobre ese echo- comento como si nada Hikari

-¿Cómo es posible que hasta ahora haya reaccionado?!- exclamo cada vez más exaltada

-No lo sé mi señora-

-¿Qué investigaste de Alone Trancy y Claude?- Comento mientras sacudia su hermoso vestido largo

-Me he enterado…- fue interrumpida por un grito de emoción

-¡HITOMI-CHAN!- se escuchó desde la entrada de la mansión

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién la invito?- pregunto horrorizada

-¡HITOMI-CHAN!

-¿Qué hace mi sobrina aquí?- pregunto mientras se tapaba la cara intentando no perder la poca cordura que le quedaba

-¿Acaso no se acuerda?-

-¿Por qué crees que te pregunto?-Sonrio muy hipocritamente mientras veia correr a su sobrina por el corredor.

-lo siento- agacho la cabeza

-¿entonces?

-Hoy es su cumpleaños mi señora-

-¡Rayos, se me olvido!- Dijo mientras fruncia el ojo

-¡Hitomi-chan!- la pequeña entro en la habitación y se abalanzo hacia la susodicha

-Te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así, soy mayor que tu-

-aun así tía Hitomi, sigues siendo una niña ¡como yo!- Sonrio y le abrazo

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Ami?- Miraba asía ami

-¿Qué no te acuerdas?-

Hikari al escuchar eso sonrió de una manera muy siniestra.

-¡Tía, iremos a Londres a festejar tu cumpleaños!- Solto a la susodicha y dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

-¡A LONDRES!- Sonreia a la vez que aplaudia- ¡GENIAL! Podre comer mucho!- dijo Hitomi con una sonrisa sin embargo sus ojos no.

Ami salió corriendo de la mansión para poder arreglar sus maletas

-Señora ¿acaso está feliz?-

-¡Pues claro Hikari! Iremos a donde se encuntra Ciel…- dijo con amargura para después empezar a reír como desquiciada, cuando se calmó volvió la vista a su acompañante –entonces, ¿Qué averiguaste?-

-Alone y Claude han muerto y Ciel al parecer se convirtió en un demonio- respondió sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su rostro

Hitomi al aver escuchado que Alone habia muerto abrio un poco de mas sus ojos y apretando su pecho comento-¿Todo eso paso hace un año?- saliendo de sus ojos unas cuantas lagrimas

-así es, ojou-sama…¿Se encuntras bien?- Exclamo algo asustada y tomandola por la espalda

-Si- Se endereso -Genial, las cosas cada vez se ponen más interesantes…-

.

.

.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Sebastian!- Gritaba a quel joven de ojo azul

-¿Mando llamarme amo?- Pregunto el de cabellos azabaches inclinándose

-Sebastian, por favor resuelve lo que hizo Finnian- dijo estresado y muy enfadado

-¿Ahora que ha hecho?- pregunto como si fuera de lo más normal lanzándole una mirada matadora al mencionado

-Destrozo todo mi despacho- Una vena salto de su ciel

-Lo siento, Lo siento joven señor, no volverá a suceder- decía mientras se inclinaba exageradamente y con lágrimas en los ojos

-Sebastian, arréglalo-

-Yes, My Lord- Realizo una pequeña reverencia para así areglar lo que Finnian habia echo

El nombrado salió corriendo de la habitación y el pelinegro arreglo el despacho en un dos por tres.

-¿Quién diría que mi joven amo se convertiría en un demonio y regresaría a este lugar- comento de la nada el mayordomo mientras sacudia su traje.

-Regrese aquí porque no permitiré que esos locos destruyan la mansión como lo an echo millones de veces y así demostrar que sigo siendo el mejor hasta ahora- dijo Ciel con la frente en alto, Sebastian esbozo una sonrisa siniestra mirando asía la ventana -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada mi señor- contesto de manera irónica –"así que ya vienes en camino… ¡Hikari!…"-


	2. Chapter1: Esos mayordomos en un misterio

_**Aquí les dejo por fin de sabe cuanto tiempo el primer capi de la continuacion del prologo perdon pero enverdad da tanta flojera escribirlos en la libreta y luego en la compu :3 espero lo disfruten y tambien perdonen mis ortografias pero mi compu no las dectecta y pues yo todabia batallo y no las encuntro debido a que no se muy bien Gomen.**_

**Kuroshitsuji III**

**Capitulo 1**

**En la mañana: Esos mayordomos en un misterio**

"Un simple demonio es lo que la gente pdria creer de mi o por lo menos los que me conocen, sin embargo yo no era uno de ellos, yo era como cualquier humano, una joven que disfrutaba su vida a lado de su pareja y de su familia, creeria que estoy soñando, pero es irracional, los demonios no duermen, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué era esto?¿Por que es que estoy huyendo? Me encuntro en un gran camino, huyendo de algo ¿Pero que? No entiendo lo que esta sucediendo, unos ojos color carmesí me persigen, corro y corro pero no se termina la gran calle"

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari! ¿Dónde demonios estas?- gritaba con gran furor aquella niña de cabellos castaños -¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!- gritaba una y otra vez mas enojada desde los pasillos de la gran mansión

"Todo mi ser se retorcía y entre la nada escuchaba un eco llamándome que logró despertarme de aquel sueño que parecía eterno y frio, levantándome de gran impacto, completamente sudorosa y con millones de sentimientos encontrados, mi corazón late rapidamente y mis ojos arden…"

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la de cabellos cafes obscuros mientras tocaba su frente toda mojada -¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo puede ser esto posible? Creí que ya había terminado la etapa- era lo que se preguntaba la joven chica al ver que su cuerpo estaba caliente y completamente pegostioso creyendo que ya habpia terminado la transformación completa

-¡HIKARI!- la chica que le llamaba ahora grito con gran fuerza y molesta al no ver por ningun lado a su sirvienta

-¡No puede ser se me ha hecho tarde!- se levanto rapidamente lanzando las cobijas a un lado de la cama

-¡HIKARI MALDITA SEA!- la joven no paraba de gritar y alzaba mas la voz

-Para ser una condesa la joven ama, su temperamento es incontrolable, no puedo creer que en verdad sea gemela de Alois Trancy- la chica susurro para sus adentros escuchando el escandolo que armaba Hitomi

-¡Hikari! ¡Hikari!- la chica de cabellos castallos gritaba mas alegre esta vez -¡Me voy a caer!- la voz se escuchaba llena de emoción, como si fuera una niña con un nuevo regalo a punto de abrirlo

-¿Cómo es que a llegado asta alla sola?- se pregunto la sirvienta demoniaca mientras la observaba desde la ventana de su dormitorio –Creo que tendré que ir por ella antes de que cometa alguna locura…¡Maldita niña suicida!- dijo algo molesta al ver a la joven colgada desde el fierro que sobresalia de la torre mas alta frente a la mansión.

Diriguiendose rapidamente a donde se encontraba su joven ama le miro fijamente y grito -¡Ojou-sama!...por favor deje de bailar en la punta de la torre puede lastimarse- los ojos de la chica comenzaron abrillar de un color rojo carmesí, la cual Hitomi riendo friamente contesto a gran voz

-¿Qué querías que híciera? Te desapareciste derrepente- se sostubo con solo una mano del gran fierro que sobre salia y alzó la otra apuntandole de mala forma

-Mi señora baje por favor… baje- la chica volvio a gritar pero ahora sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y preparandose antes de que la castaña cometiera una locura

-"Sabiendo como es la joven ama seguro que se lanzará sin compasión alguna"- penso la demoniaca sirvienta para sus adentros, que en efectividad se lanzó desde lo más alto cayendo como un pajaro en pleno vuelo, asimismo la sirvienta dió un gran salto para atraparla en brazos. –Ojou-sama… le he dicho que no camine sobre el tejaban,deje de jugar de hacer locura, si desea jugar valla a la sala de juegos- exclamaba mientras desendia hasta el jardín que se encontraba frente a la torre de terreno amplio–Joven ama se ha ensuciado- mencionaba a la vez en que la bajaba de entre sus brazos

-Ahorita me cambio- dijo mientras se bajaba y sacudia su gran vestido tipo victoriano de color rojo escarlata

-¿Para que es lo que me llamaba?- el demonio de aspecto sencillo hizó una pequeña reverencia por educación, debido a sus costumbres occidentales

-¡Se me ha olvidó!- Hitomi hizo una mueca de fastidio al no poder recodar lo que necesitaba

-Aparte de loca olvidadisa- susurro la sirvienta molesta

-¿Qué dijiste?- volteo la chica para mirar fijamente a los ojos a su contratista

-Nada Ojou-sama- exclamo sonriendo en forma hipocrita

-¡Maldita descarada!- se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacía la mansión acelerada

-Joven ama… ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Hikari la seguia por detrás y preguntaba mientras veía caminar a Hitomi

-¡Oh si! Los planes han cambiado- sonrió y seguia su camino

-¿Qué haremos despues de todo?- la chica escalofriante le preguntaba a dudas

-¡Primeramente iremos a Francia y arreglaremos algunos asuntos con Madam Isella- cada vez sus sonrisa se volvia más agresiva he hipocrita

Para Hitomi, los planes que tenia respecto a su viaje, antes de ir a Londres eran demaciado importantes, no podia dejar cosas pendientes y menos si se trataba de aspectos personales referentes a su familia aunque para ella marchaba todo a la perfeccion en la mansión Phantomphive no era así era todo lo contrario.

-¡Finnian eres un idiota!- sebastian fingia una pequeña sonrisa al mirar al chico de cabellos güeros

-¡Perdon! ¡Perdon! Sebastia, enserio perdonenme, no queria quemar de nuevo el jardin- se inclinaba exageradamente entre lagrimoso para disculparte por su gran torpeza

-¡Maldita sea Finnian! Has hecho enojar de nuevo a Sebastian!- Bard molestaba al pobre chico inocente, mientras se fumaba un cigarro mientras sus ropas se encontraban todas quemadas al igual que sus cabellos casi chamuscados

-¡No es sierto! Tu tambien lo has hecho enojar- volteo rapidamente para ver a su compañero

Ambos sirvientes eran unos incopetentes aunque en batalla eran buenos, en el labor de la gran mansión no servian como debian, minutos antes Bard había resivido un regaño por parte de Sebastian por aver utilizado una vez mas la dinamita para cosinar la carne, dejando la cosina echo un desastre como otras veces, mientras Finnian otra vez olvido que el fumigador se encontraba roto haciendo que el pesticida callera completamente en las plantas quemandolas de inmediato, Sebastian miro a ambos sirvientes con una sonrisa que cualquiera podria adivinar que se encontraba molesto, haciendo que ambos chicos salieran huyendo del panico y gritando a altas voces

-¡NO!- con un grito a coro

El demonio de cabellos asavaches camino hacia la entrada cuando casualmente sono la campanilla de la casa, se diriguio ha abrir la puerta, ¿Y cual era su grata sorpresa? Un joven de cabellos plateados cortos, ojos azul, vestido totalmente de blanco extendio la mano con una carta, que de inmediato Sebastian tomo sorprendido, una vez que le resivió observo que el joven se marcho por donde llego

-¡¿Ash?!- el de ojos carmesí se sorprendio preguntandose a si mismo y cerro la puerta

-¡Sebastian!- el joven Ciel llamaba a su mayordomo a gran distancia, Sebastian camino aquel pasillo largo asta llegar al despacho donde se encntraba su joven amo quien yacía sentado a un lado de su escritorio

-¿Quién llamaba a la puerta Sebastian?- el chico de ojo azul pregunto mientras seguia revisando sus documentos

-Era un sirviente de la reina…- entro el demonio con una charola plateada

-¿Y que queria?- Ciel estaba mas que fastidiado por tanto trabajo

-Atraido una carta- extendio la charola donde yacía el sobre con el sello de la reina para entregarcelo a su joven amo

-¡Una carta!- el de cabellos azul marino se sorprendio al ver el pequeño papel que tomo pocos segundos despues –"Crei que la reina habia muerto"- reacciono despues de reflexionar los acontecimientos

-¡Mi señor! Si recuerda usted la reina anterior era una falsa, su verdadera majestad había sido secuestrada o bien dicho la ocultaron- intento explicar el demonio debido a la confusión del chico

-¡Deja de leer mis pensamientos Sebastian!- le reprendio y miro el sobre que despues de analizar lo abrio con cuidado para luego leer lo que contenia..

"_Ciel Phantomphive…_

_Han ocurrido mas de 6 asecinatos esta semana, casualmente todas las victimas han sido de un horfanato, la misma cantidad de chicos que se han desaparecido tres niñas y tres niños, hasta ahora no se ha encontrado ninguna pista ni idea del caso, solo se ha allado como referencia algunos restos sin emabargo estas no indican nada…_

_Resuelve el caso"_

-Es impactante la educación de la reina, cada vez empeora- recosto su cabeza en si silla y miro hacía el techo mientras dejaba caer la carta sobre su escritorio –Pero si ella lo ordena… no puedo hacer más las ordenes de la reina deben ser cumplidas al pie de la letra- cerro fuertemente sus ojos

-Señor ¿Iremos con….- supuso el hombre palido de ojos carmesí

-¡Si! No tenemos otra opción..tendremos que ir con el- Ciel interrumpio al demonio reafirmando lo que pensaba

Ciel y Sebastian tomaron rumbo hacia la tienda donde se encontraba el enterrador, pues ¿Quién mas para ayudarlos en este tipo de casos? Aquel hombre lo sabia todo y pues ¿como no? siera un dios de la muerte, aunque despues de enterarce de ello varios sucesos sobresalieron. Todo hiba a la perfección pero en la tienda de Undertaker, como siempre en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba el pelirrojo no salian de las discuciones debido a la diferencia de edades, que eran inmensas ademas de personalidades y actitudes que se contradecian en si.

-¡Señor Grell!- el enterrador le hablo mientras veia como el pelirrojo queria casi matarle con su Death Scythe despues de molestarlo con una pregunta indiscreta acerca de William

-¡AH!~ ¡Maldito Shinigami de cuarta! ¡Prueva la furia de mi guadaña de la muerte!- el reapers carmesí invoco su gran moto sierra casi apunto de dar el primer golpe

-ji, ji , ji- se escucho la risa extravagante del peligris -¿Shinigami de cuarta?- quedo pensativo ante tal comentario –Ji, ji, ji- con una sonrisa algo temible recogio su fleco con la mano izquierda dejando al descubierto sus ojos color neón y las cicatrises que tenia, invocando tambien su Death Scythe haciendo una aparecimiento de un verdadero Shinigami legendario o por lo menos como así le decian -¿Ahora que piensas de mi?-exclamo despues de su corta transformación, el excentrico reaper rojo grito y se abalanzo hacía el hombre que yacía frente a el.

-¡ABRAZAME!- tiro su gran moto sierra y se abrio paso hacía Undertaker, que le miraba fijamente, los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban de gran emoción ante la presencia de un hombre tan guapo,que no era para nada como lo describian en la academia, dejandose caer ambos al suelo haciendo que el peligris soltara su cabello dejando otra vez cubierto aquellos ojos amarillo-verde y regresando a la "NORMALIDAD"

-¡Viene en camino!- Undertaker exclamo mientras yacía tirado en el suelo mirando al pelirrojo quien se aferraba a el.

Pocos minutos despues algo impactante sucedia, Ciel estaba dentro de la tienda observando como Grell se aferraba a su mayordomo despues de aver llegado y el peligris como siempre recostado dentro de unos de sus ataud pero sin saber en cual de entre tantos, de pronto la risa del enterrador se escuchaba a lo lejos pero escalofriantemente.

-Sientese donde deseé- el enterrador exclamo alegremente, la cual el chico de poca edad termino resignandose por tales palabras

-¿Y donde piensas que me voy a sentar?- exclamo algo serio pues en toda la tienda lo único que se podía apresiar eran miles de ataud -¿Dónde estas Undertaker?- el chico exclamo al no poder verlo

-Aqui mi conde- la cual ocasiono que Ciel gritara de espanto al verlo detrás de el rempentinamente

-¿Qué desea saber?- el enterrador se encamino a su "alasena" para tomar algunas galletas de perro que le gustaban tanto y que se encontraban en un pequeño tarron blanco

-¡Todo!- reafirmo Ciel mientras tomaba aciento en un pequeño ataud de color negro

-¡Deacuerdo! Pero ya sabe lo que deseo conde- el peligris saco la galleta del tarron y mordio mientras se acercaba al chico para resivir lo que tanto deseaba, una magnifica risa, pues odiaba el dinero y le parecia una gran ofensa, aunque despues de todo no le desagradabla la reina.


	3. Chapter 2: Esos mayordomos encuntro

_**Perdonen mi retrazo aquí un nuevo capi espero disfruten**_

**Capitulo 2**

**En la tarde: Esos mayordomos un encuentro.**

Ciel cruzado de brazos dio un gran suspiro resignandose a lo que el peligris le fuera a pedir -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le miro fijamente a los ojos aunque este los tenia tapados por sus cabellos plateados

-¡Mmmm….ji,ji,ji…..lo mismo de siempre….algo que no a querido darme- dijo mientras le miraba por la espalda asustandolo por su presencia

-¿Y eso es?- dijo el de cabellos azules fuerte algo exaltado e impactado despues de verlo detrás de el sin saber en que comento había cambiado de lugar.

A lo cual Grell intervino y se abrazo del brazo de Sebastian, que gritando con una tonalidas lasciva exclamó -¡Un beso de Sebas-chan!- meneando las caderas como solia hacerlo

-Señor Grell-san podria soltarme-dijo con repugnio sebastian intentando safarce de el

-Sebastian deja de jugar- dijo el oji-azul mientras le observaba con una cara de fastidio

-Perdon, pero esta "cosa" no me deja- el de cabellos negros pedia disculpas constantemente debido a que el pelirrojo se aferraba a el como si fuera un perro fiel.

-¡AH!- grito la parca carmesí muy indignado -¿Cosa?¿Aquien le llamas así? Soy una dama y no debes trarme de esa forma Sebastian- decia entre sollozos falsos como toda buena actriz

-¡Por favor deje las actuaciones!- dijo el demonio de ojso carmseí algo molesto y a lejandolo de el

-Joven conde sigo esperando mi paga- exigio el peligris despues de tanto observa a la aprca roja junto con el demonio de cabelos azabaches pelear por un simple beso al mismo tiempo en que caminaba hacia el cuarto que se encontraba en el fono adentrandose lentamente –Ji,ji,ji,ji- rio el funebre hombre de cabellos largos

-Sebastian- dijo ciel con una voz autoritaria -¡Siguele!- señalo a la parca ya desaparecida

-Entendido- contesto el demonio dando un salto.

El mayordomo negro al igual que la aprca gris se adentro en la habitación en la que había desaparecido rapidamente, pero todo comenzó a caer y a oscurecer, el de cabellos azules solo alcanzado a sostenerce de un tubo que colgaba de la ventana que era lo mas sercanoa el mientras el sirviente demoniaco habia desaparecido al igual que el funebre hombre, mirando desde donde se encontraba sotenido veia como Grell solo gritaba una y tra vez de forma lasciva

-¡Obcuridad!Vamos Sebas-chan ¡Hagamoslo como nunca antes!- reotrciendose de un lado a otro asta verlo desaparecer ni siquiera el brillo de sus ojos se alcanzaban a ver

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?- susurro el joven conde quien estaba apunto de caer al igual a ese abismo negro, a lo cual comenzó a grita el nombre del enterrador pero este no recivia ninguna respuesta ni por parte de el ni por parte de su sirviente

-Undertaker ¿Qué pasa?- grito con todas las fuerzas que sus pequeños pulmones le pudieron dar

-Ji, ji, ji….- se escucho la risa del enterrador en lo mas recondito de la tienda tan escalofriante y tan extraña –No sucede nada mi señor- se vieron los ojos del Shinigami obscuro -Simplemente no dire nada asta obtener mi paga- se veía como se alejaba ese brillo color neón del lugar.

El joven chico no pudo continuar sosteniendose durante mucho tiempo debido a su cuerpo fragil hací cayendo hacía el gran "vasio" gritando con gran fuerza una vez más.

-¡SEBASTIAN!- sin embargo no obtenia ningun resultado nadie le contestaba y solo su eco resonaba cada vez mas fuerte entre sus oidos y las paredes de tan extraño hoyo negro, parecia que el hoyo no tenia fin y que caeria para siempre. Ya habia pasado buen tiempo desde comenzo a caer y no llegaba a ningun lado solo caia y caia sin mas a donde ir mas que al profundo lugar un circulo vicioso y nostalgico.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- esclamo el chico ya todo desesperado -¿Acaso esto no tiene fin esto?- decia con gran fastidio y desesperacio- ¡UNDERTAKER!- grito de nuevo para ver si tendria alguna respuesta de su parte pero no obenia nada mas que supropio eco-¡SHINIGAMI!- grito una vez mas -malditasea muestrate- mascullo apunto de caer en la locura asta que todo había comenzado a clararse se veia a lo lejos una mansión y algo de luz que alumbraba un pequeño cuarto, pero aun asi se escuchabamuy a lo lejos un niño llorando y la voz de una niña tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué es eso?- decia Ciel mientras intentaba sostenerse en el aire y tonia su mano en la frente para tapar un poco la luz y ver con mas claridad

-Ciel…deja de llorar- dijo la niña mientras le abrazaba intentando consolar al pequeño niño

-¡Bocchan!- grito Sebastian tapandole los ojos y presionando contra su pecho, asi tratando de arrastrarle asta la superficie

-¡Sebastian sueltame!- forcejeaba -¡Malditasea!- grito molesto

A lo lejor se escucho la risa de Undertaker desde uno de los interiores de tan extraños lugar –Ji, ji, ji-

-¡Undertaker!- grito mientras quitaba las manos de Sebastian que cubrian sus ojos aun estando entre el gran hoyo negro

-¡Esta bien! Lo hare- dijo totalmente resignado el chico dando un gran suspiro de fastidio

-¡Lo hara!- dijo realmente impactado Sebastian un asi sin soltar al chico de ojos azules y serios, a lo cual rapidamente las cosas que parecian otra dimencion comenzaron a colocarse a si mismo todo como estaba cuando llegaron.

-¡En verdad ¿Lo hara?- dijo el peligris quien aparecio como arte de magia

-Por supuesto pues ¿Con quien crees que tratas?-dijo el chico poniendo un pie en el suelo una vez que todo estaba en su lugar y sacudiendo sus ropas

-Entonces comenzemos- dijo untertaker realmente emocionado –Ji, ji, ji-

-¡Sebastian!- dijo Ciel tratando de dar la orden para que Sebastian complaciera las peticiones del encreido enterrador pero antes de que este diera la orden fue interrumpido por el escalofriante hombre

-¡Oh no! No joven conde esta vez no deseo que su mayordomo negro me satisfaga, si desea saber tendra que ganarselas usted- sonrio siniestramente el enterrador como un niño pidiendole a sumadre un dulce como tal cual niño buen portado.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Ciel sorprendido y sin mas que hacer -¡Deacuerdo! Sebastian sal del lugar- dijo serio ante tal circunstancá en la que se encontraba

-Si, joven amo- el de cabellos asabache obedecio la orden de su joven amo, aunque no se sentia del todo bien dejar al chico con el enterrador despues de todo el peligris no era humano y que no era seguro pero mientras el chico no le llamare no podria hacer ningun movimiento

-No te atrevas a mirar ni un tantito- susurro el chico antes de que este saliera y cerrara la puerta completamente

Sebastian salio del cuarto y dejando solos a la parca y a Ciel quienes pasaron buen rato en el lugar sin ni un ruido que saliera…era de dia, paso y era de tarde.. llego el olocaso y anochecio, el demonio estaba desesperado ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban hay y nada sucedia? asta que se abrio la puerta repentinamente.

-Sebastian- el chico salio del lugar temblando

-Bocchan ¿Qué ocurrio?- rapidamente lo sostuvo antes de que este callera al piso

-No lo preguntes- se sostuvo de las ropas del mayordomo negro

Ciel se encontrba algo sudoroso y bastante chapeado, sus mangas las había doblado y no tenia su capucha, se encontraba todo canzado, sin emabrgo Undertaker solo susurraba desde unos de los ataudes del extremo

-¡Ah! Es mas hermoso de lo que pense- se meneaba como solia hacerlo el pelirrojo, parecia cual niño feliz con un nuevo juguete

-¡Joven amo!- decia mientras le arreglaba su ropa -¡Se ha esforzado de mas!- no podia dejarle como estaba y menos en ese deprorable estado no comprendia lo que había sucedido en ese momento, pero sabía que algo había ocurrido de mas.

-No lo repitas y no te atrevas a hablar de esto jamas- suspiro una vez que recupero la cordura despues de tal hecho anterior -¡Habla enterrador!- le miro fijamente

-No lo se no hay nada- se recargo en su ataud como perrito

-¿Qué?- dijo bastante enfadado con una cien levantada

-Bueno asta ahora no me ha tocado ningun niño y ¿Restos? No ha llegado nada, ji, ji ,ji- de repente desaparecio entre tantas cosas

-¿Entonces joven amo?- Sebastian se encontraba detrás del niño quien parecia estar molesto

-Si no ha llegado ningun cadaver,los niños deben seguir vivos…pero- quedo callado ante tal duda sin sentido

-Pero ¿Qué? Mi señor- hablo el demonio para saber en lo que pensaba el chico

-Si no estan muertos ¿Qué son los restos?- dudo el joven al no encontrar una hipotesis correcta en tal caso

El misterio había comenzado apenas y las piezas del "ajedrez" comenzaban a dar forma en pocos casos... dos dias había pasado y todavia no resolvian el misterio debido a que solo faltaban dos piezas para completar mientras tanto hacía afueras de Tokyo Hitomi se encontraban en camino a inglaterra. La reina Isabela había vuelta a mandar a John a entregar una carta a Ciel que poco tiempo despues la recivio.

-Asi que viene alguien- decia relajado meintras tomabaun sorbo de su té negro

-Joven amo- exclamó Sebastian mientras le miraba fjamente como todo buen mayordomo ingles

-Si- contesto el chico recargado en el respaldo de su asciento

-¿Quién es la invitada?- dijo serio mientras observaba a su joven amo algo intranquilo

-Al parecer una tal "Hime"- dejo su taza en el plato para despues dejarlo en el escritorio a un lado de sus deberes

-¿Hime?- pregunto el de cabellos asabache confuso pues era una palabra que solo había escuchado en su vida debido a que siempre permaneció en inglaterra

-¡Si una princesa!- dijo molesto

-Mi señor ¿Cuándo llegaran?- pregunto cortez mente para empezar los preparativos

-¡Hoy mas tardar a las 6:00 pm!- decia meintras veia el cielo -¡Prepara las invitaciones!- seguia mirando casi hacia la nada

-Como ordene mi señor- sebastian realizó una reverencia y salio del cuarto de su joven amo

La invitaciones fueron preparadas y mandadaslo antes posible, la hora de la fiesta sedaria a las 8:00, la chica de cabellos castaños obscuros estaba por llegar, y los preparativos había comenzado lo antes posible, paso la mañana algo lenta y despues de tan largo día llego la tarde, todaviano comenzaba el baile puesto este seria en la noche, cuando a lo lejos se escuharon las ruedas del carruaje que acercaban cada vez mas.

Mientras en la mansion Phantomhive, el conde estaba en su ofcina.

-Joven amo la señorita esta apunto de llegar- decia mientras corria las cortinas del despacho de Ciel para dejar entrar algo de luz

-Salgamos para resivirla- se resgino a levatarse de su silla y salir de la mansión como se debia

-Yes My Lord- contesto el demonio de ojos carmesí quien le seguio como perro fiel estando frente a la entrada, esperando a que el carruaje llegara como se esperaba, mientras tanto Hikari la sirvienta de la joven princesa le miraba

-Ojou-sama- le hablo seriamente

-Si- contesto mientras se recargaba en su mano izquierda y miraba hacia afuera sin sentido alguno

-¿Esta segura?- dudo la chica de coletas algo nerviosa

-Por supuesto ¿Con quien crees que hablas?- dijo molesta viendola de inmediato -¡Esa es la mansión! ¿Verdad?- dijo al ver el gran lugar

-Si- reafirmo la joven sirvienta demoniaca de cabellos castaños mas claros que las de su ama

Sebastian y Ciel estaban esperaban fuera de la mansión cuando porfian llego el carruaje, la primera en salir fue Hikari quíen ayudo a Hitomi a bajar, pero esta que miraba hacía abajo para teenr cuidado de no caer, su rostro no se veia claramente, una vez que esta estuvo en el suelo alzó la mirada para ver al joven conde, mirandose ambos a los ojos y dejando al chico bastante sorprendido

-¡Alois Trancy!- susurro el del parche exaltado por tan gran impacto del chico mencionado , pero Sebastian simplemente sonreia siniestrmente, sabía cual era la siguiente orden en ese momento

-¡Sebastian!- dijo Ciel con voz autoritaria dando la orden de inmediato

-Yes My Lord- Aquel demonio de ojos rojos dio un pequeño salto para atacar a la de cabellos castaños


End file.
